World's Best Comeback
by SeaBreeze
Summary: Ron comes up with the world's best comeback when he gets in a fight with Hermione. What is it? Read and review! Very short story, takes no time to read
1. And Since When Do I Need You To Be My Mo...

World's Best Comeback  
  
or and since when do I need you to be my mother  
  
Author's Note: I ain't sayin' nothin'. Read and review, please! This ought to be interesting.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Harry sighed in frustration as his two best friends began what looked like another row. "Honestly, Ron, how can you play that silly card game when we've got O.W.L.'s to look forward to?" Hermione snapped moodily. Ron rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath; "Look forward to?" he murmured. Harry secretly agreed and had to hide a half grin. Hermione glared at Ron. "Yes, look forward to. Anticipate. Get ready for. You know we have to do well on these, Ron! And you too, Harry!" she informed them. Harry held up his hands showing defeat but Ron stubbornly kept at his pack of Exploding Snap. "I don't see why I should worry about it, when you're worrying enough for 6 of us." He said cockily. "Fine," Hermione said smugly. "Flunk the O.W.L.'s. See what I care," she waited for Ron's reaction, which took a few minutes. "Well," he drawled, looking up evilly at Hermione's annoyed face. "They say the best way to do well on these tests is to relax," At this, Hermione slammed her book down and stood up. "Ron Weasley, I just want you to pass the O.W.L.'s with a decent score! And then you go teasing me and accusing me of being uptight!" "I did not accuse you of being uptight! I just said that I was relaxing!" Ron shouted at her. "And since when do I need you to be my mother?" Harry shifted uncomfortably. "I'll be." he started, but decided to just leave the now empty common room as Ron and Hermione screamed at each other. They didn't even realize he had gone. "You did accuse me of being uptight and you know it! You were just being sneaky about it! And I do NOT act like your mother! Not that it would hurt!" Hermione shot back. Ron stood shocked and angry. "How dare you imply that I can't take care of myself?!?!" he yelled, outraged. Hermione grinned smugly once again. Their faces were now about an inch apart and one feared that they would lose their hearing, screaming at each other with that little distance between them. "I did not accuse you of needing a mother at all times, I just said that I don't act like one," She mimicked Ron from earlier. Ron looked angrier then ever and he glared at her, his eyes sparking with loathing. "You!. I." Ron seemed to have no idea what to say. Instead, he leaned in and pressed his lips fiercely against hers. When he pulled back, his face was filled with triumph but it was quickly replaced by a spreading of red. Hermione sat with her mouth open in surprise. Ron looked as shocked as if Hermione had kissed him instead of the other way around. They both sat down wordlessly and tried not to look at each other. 


	2. Fancy That

World's Best Comeback  
  
Or Fancy That  
  
Author's Note: I wasn't going to do more than one chapter on this story but then I re-read it and was like 'whoa, that's a sucky ending' so here's the next part! Please enjoy, not to mention review! I love reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot this before. I don't really own anything here, as usual. No one can sue me. Well, mostly cuz no one could find me. hehehe, oh, the loopholes.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Harry noticed that for the next few days Ron and Hermione avoided each other to extremes. If Harry sat with one and the other showed up, one of them would leave after blushing furiously. He suspected that they had gotten into another fight and would not speak to each other for a few weeks until they forgot about it. Until then, he was feeling very put out about the whole situation. It was almost as if Hermione and Ron were. scared of each other, in some ways. Of course, that was a stupid idea, Harry thought with a grin. Hermione and Ron, scared of each other? It was crazy talk. Ron and Harry sat, making up their Divination homework once again. They laughed and made up miseries for themselves until Hermione walked up. At that moment? Total chaos. Ron blushed brighter than Harry had ever seen him and accidentally knocked his scrolls off the table. Hermione, too, dropped everything she was carrying onto the floor. She bent to pick it up and when Ron came over to help her, snapped, "I've got it," before hurrying out of the room. Ron seemed to fancy that choice. "Gotta go," he said, scrambling out of the common room and up the steps to the boy's dorm. Yes, Harry thought with certain curiosity. Something's up. Something's way up. ~*~*~*  
  
Ron sat down on his bed, frustratedly running his fingers through his hair. (A.N.- frustatedly isn't a word, but to me it is. Take that, Webster's! Ha!) Ever since he had went and god-damned kissed her, things were weird between them. Not to say he hadn't wanted to kiss her, but- No! He hadn't wanted to kiss her; it had just happened.He punched his pillow. Mistake or not, he had kissed her and now it was hard for them to be friends. He had to talk to her. Soon, Damnit.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
It didn't take long for Ron to find Hermione, as if you were looking for her, she was probably in the library. "Hermione," he said. She looked up, surprised, and upon seeing whom it was jumped up to leave. "No!" Ron said quickly, grabbing her arm. "I need to talk to you," at this, Hermione looked from Ron's hand on her arm to his face until he got the point. He blushed (again?!) and let it go. "What is it?" she asked nervously. Her eyes slipped to his lips and then she turned red and looked the other way. "I um, needed to talk to you about Sunday. You know when-" "I know!" Hermione snapped before he could name the cursed crime. "Right. Anyways, I just wanted to figure out if we should just forget about it and go back to being friends or. not forget about it and. be. friends. Maybe." He bit his lip nervously as he implied that they should be more than friends. Hermione tried to look thoughtful but didn't really need that as she was thinking hard enough. "I. think we should forget about it." She said in a breath. "Friends?" she held out her hand for Ron to shake, grinning at him for the first time in a while. "Friends," Ron agreed, however slightly disappointed he was. 


End file.
